The Transcendentals
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: [Co-Written by: Doyle’s Angel] Two sisters are mysteriously transported to the X-Universe. Evidence points to the fact they belong there, but why, and what adventures await them? Remy to be eventually introduced and a KurtOC, PiotrOC ((Ch 9!))
1. Girls Interupted

****

_An Explanation of The Transcendentals__:_

_This is a collaboration between me and my friend Doyle's Angel. It was the result of being bored and deciding to watch the movie together at a very late hour (we get hyper when we don't sleep). Anyway, we came up with the original idea for this story, which frankly wasn't too appealing, and I don't think she even remembers the original idea, but hey, but apparently it had evolved since then._

_At first this might seem a little dumb, but bear with us. It's slow at first but it's definitely picking up and we're getting very inspired very fast. We already have ten chapters of this finished and we've only been working on it for a week. (WOW!) Although I'm only posting two of them now. Doyle's Angel has control mostly of all having to do with Mica, and I have control over Jadyn._

_We plan on making this story almost like a series, and I, the Muse, want to incorporate some other elements into the movie verse which have not come into play yet. Such as the appearance of Remy Lebeau (Gambit). That should be around the fifteenth chapter. That's just a guess tho. Also, if all goes accordingly we'll throw in some Sinister, maybe some Sentinel action, mutant registration laws, yadda yadda yadda. You get the picture. Now onto the story._

_- - Apocalyptic Muse_

* * *

**The Transcendentals**

_Apocalyptic Muse_

_&_

_Doyle's Angel_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

_- - Pat Benatar "We Belong"_

====================================================

****

1

Girls Interrupted

As the two sisters made their way to the kitchen Jadyn Griffin wondered why she ever agreed to let her sibling come to stay with her. Mica was nineteen and on her way to a fresh new semi-adult post high school lifestyle. Her mother had thought it was a good idea to start her out on her own a little slowly. Meaning she would be sharing Jadyn's apartment for a while.

Jadyn didn't mind so much. Since she had moved off to college she hadn't gotten that much of a chance to see her family and this was a good way to get to spend time with Mica. Although after about a week she remembered why freedom had been so uplifting. She was independent and used to being alone, and suddenly having a roommate, especially one that happened to be related to her, had her reeling a little bit.

She had got used to doing certain things when she lived alone, like spreading all her Advanced Biology homework over the floor and stretching out to work on it. She had learned quickly that would not be an option with her high energy sister living with her.

This morning the two of them were arguing once again about "important matters." The sisters did not fight about such trivial things as the state of the country or what the economy was doing. Just because Wall Street happened to be in the same city didn't mean they had to concern themselves with it. No, they were arguing about who was the cutest and who made the best couples in the X-Men world. This time they were discussing the movie.

"No, Jadyn, Pyro is definitely very hot." The nineteen year old was saying as they came down the hallway, her yellowish green eyes flashing.

Jadyn frowned, "maybe, but he's a jerk. And he joined _Magneto_! He just left his friends." She didn't like Pyro, never had.

"Magneto's cool." Mica commented defensively, and Jadyn rolled her eyes. Then Mica changed her tactics. "Yeah well, I still think Kurt and Storm are the cutest couple. How adorable they are!" For a second she looked cattish. The door swung open, but they didn't go in. Jadyn paused in the doorway. She was quite out spoken on this subject. And possessive. She made a dissentient noise. "Uh, no they're not. They not even remotely cute together and furthermore, Kurt is _mine_." She nodded, as if finalizing that statement. Mica scoffed, but they were interrupted by a voice from within the kitchen.

"Um…. You have a girlfriend, Kurt?"

-X-

It was early morning and Bobby Drake cursed his bright idea to get up at this hour. He trudged down the stairs to find a couple of the other Mansion's primary residents. Kurt Wagner, one of the newest teachers there, was sitting at the end of the table, his tail wrapped absently around a cup of probably what was some sort of coffee. He was scanning the newspaper. When Bobby entered he raised his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Bobby." He greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Wagner." Bobby answered. At least he didn't have to be up alone.

"Hey Bobby," Piotr Rasputin said from slightly besides him.

"Hey."

Voices suddenly sprang from the hallway outside. Argumentative voices. The three exchanged glances.

"Well, I still think Kurt and Storm are the cutest couple. How adorable they are!"

Another voice answered, more than a little defensive. "Uh, no they're not. They not even remotely cute together and furthermore, Kurt is _mine_." Two girls appeared in the doorway. The taller one had been the speaker. She had black hair that shimmered blue and reached down her back. The second had short blood red hair. They were both in their pajamas.

The two younger men looked at Kurt and Piotr spoke, "Um… you have a girlfriend, Kurt?"

The indigo mutant looked very stunned for a moment before stumbling over a few words. "No, I don't believe I do."

The two girls turned slowly to look at them and paled considerably. Upon seeing Kurt the slightly taller girl began to blush, then spun on her companion. "Mica! What did you do!?"

"What did _I _do?" Mica cried, "What did _you_ do?"

"No way! I've lived in my apartment alone for three years and not even a hint of strange has happened! You, you're there a week and you stick us in the X-Men universe!"

"I didn't do anything, but watch the movie last night! What are you accusing me for!"

"Um…. Excuse me? What are the two of you talking about?" Kurt inquired. At first he had thought perhaps they were students. He had only been here a few months and hadn't gotten a chance to meet all of them, especially since he was only teaching a couple small classes. But now he believed there was something more to this.

"The movie," the girl named Mica turned her eyes to him, "the second X-Men movie."

"Second?" Bobby said. "There was a first? Was I in it?"

Piotr shook his head and moaned, "_Bobby_."

"What?" The teenager didn't get it.

"I wonder who they got to play me." Kurt said. He was only joking, but the other girl replied.

"Oh, Alan Cummings. He's was brilliant."

"Wait," he said, "there's another blue person out there?"

"No," she said matter of factually, "there was lots of spray paint involved."

"Oh. Okay." He nodded, "makes sense."

Bobby blinked. "None of this makes sense!"

Mica agreed, "yeah! What's going on!?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said a new voice from behind them. "What's with all this noise!?"

"You don't like noise, Cyclops?" Mica sniggered and the other girl smacked her on the arm.

"How do you know my name?" He looked at them suspiciously.

"Apparently there's a movie." Bobby put in.

-X-

"So, you're telling us that you come from another universe where we," Scott Summers motioned to himself and a few of the other X-Men, "are comic book characters."

"Oh, and there were two cartoons, and a couple movies." Mica added.

Jadyn sighed and slapped her forehead. The two had been in Professor Xavier's office for the past hour trying to explain what had happened. Of course, since neither one had much clue there wasn't too much to say. But somehow Mica had managed to fill in the quiet moments.

"Anyway," Jadyn took over, "yes. We're from another universe, dimension, whatever." She leaned back. She was so tired. All she had wanted was some simple breakfast. Some biscuits, a couple pieces of sausage. Maybe some eggs. Milk sounded good…

"So, are we, like, done?" Mica asked, rolling a sock bogen around in her hands.

Jadyn looked over and rolled her eyes, "oh, my, god, _how_ did you manage to bring _that_ thing with you? You're in your pajamas for crissakes, what were you going to do, break dance in the kitchen?"

"Actually when you were done with breakfast I- -"

"No. Stop right there. I don't wanna know."

"You break dance?" Scott said flatly.

"That's cool!" Bobby exclaimed.

Mica smiled happily.

"Don't encourage her." Jadyn muttered, sliding lower in her chair, her hand going over her face. She looked through her fingers and caught Kurt looking at her inquisitively, and blushed again, turning away. She didn't see him smile.

"Well," Professor Xavier broke in, "I think there's only one thing we can do in a situation like this- - "

"You're not going to kill us are you!" Mica screamed in fake dramatics, "Don't kill us! I'm only nineteen! Jadyn's twenty one, kill her!" She was trying to be funny, but Jadyn didn't find it humorous.

SMACK!

"OW!"

Jadyn leaned forward on her hands, her body shaking uncontrollably. No one could tell if she was laughing, crying, or just angry. Her voice came muffled from behind her hands. "Oh, God, I'm dreaming. Somebody fucking pinch me, because I need to wake up."

Mica reached over and pinched her sister…hard.

"OW! What the fuck was _that_ for?" Jadyn turned on her.

"What?" Mica said innocently, "you said to pinch you."

"Well, they're definitely related." Piotr grinned.

Mica glanced over at him briefly, then looked away quickly. She had thought Pyro was a looker, but she didn't know anyone could have eyes as blue as Piotr's.

Jadyn raised her eyes to the Professor, "I'm sorry about my sister, she has problems."

Xavier smiled, he was amused by all this. "It's all right. And I'm not going to kill you," he said to Mica. "If the two of you would like I am inviting you to stay here until we can figure out what happened to cause you to appear here."

"Thank you, sir." Jadyn replied, "We'd appreciate that."

"Appreciate? Hell, I'm ecstatic!"

"Don't say Hell." Jadyn said.

"_You_ just did."

Jadyn frowned.

* * *

_tbc.. Chapter Two: The Change_


	2. The Change

**The Transcendentals**

_Apocalyptic Muse & Doyle's Angel_

__

* * *

**__**

**_2_**

**_The Change_**

**__**

Piotr lead the way up the stairs to Rogue's bedroom. Mica was right behind him and Bobby was bringing up the tail end. Xavier had told them to find the girls some clothes. Jadyn had gone with Storm since they had guessed them to be about the same size. Mica however was smaller and a tad shorter and would more likely be Rogue's size.

Piotr knocked on a wooden door that looked exactly like every other wooden door in the hall way. An Asian girl answered the door, "Hey Bobby, hey Piotr, is this a new student?"

"Sorta." Bobby said.

"Hi, Jubilee." Piotr said, "This is Mica, Mica this is - -"

"Jubilee, I know she has the electric power and always wears a yellow coat." Mica said, "Her episode is one of the only ones I own of the original cartoon."

"Cartoon? What?"

"Long story, don't ask." Bobby said.

"I'm from another world where you guys are a cartoon and comic book and movie."

"Or you could just say that." Piotr said.

"Hey Jubes, who is it?" Rogue asked, she came out the bathroom that joined her room to Jubilee and Kitty's room.

"It's your boyfriend, his buddy, and a new student." Jubilee said.

Rogue came to the door, "Hey," she gave Bobby a quick peck then smiled at Mica and Piotr. "You must be the new student I'm - -"

"Rogue, you can't touch anyone over three seconds or you take their life force." Mica said shaking Rogue's gloved hand.

"Ok, you know a lot huh?"

"More about us than we do ourselves more than likely." Piotr said.

"Only a few of you. Jadyn knows almost everyone, but kids that show up only briefly in the movie, and mostly in the comic I don't know much about. You for example, I saw you for like two seconds in the movie so all I know is your name and that you're Russian."

"And for never meeting me before that's a lot."

"Alright let's continue this another time and get me some clothes."

Bobby started, "Oh yeah. Rogue, can Mica barrow some clothes, she only has her Pajamas."

Rogue nodded, she knew how it was to leave on short notice, "Sure."

Five minuets latter Mica was dressed in a mid-drift top and black spandex with black hi-tops. Glancing in the mirror Mica assessed herself and nodded in satisfaction. "Are you ready?" Piotr called through the door.

Mica glance at the door, "Yeah, I'm coming just give me a…" she glanced back at the mirror and let out a earth shattering scream.

- X -

Ten Minutes Prior…

Kurt followed Jadyn and Ororo up to her room to fetch Jadyn some clothes. He found it very amusing indeed how uneasy she seemed around him. She probably wished she would have kept a certain comment to herself earlier in the day. She kept looking back at him and turning pink. He would just smile at her good naturedly.

"Well," Ororo said, "here we are." She began pulling a few outfits out of her closet she thought Jadyn might be able to wear. "Pick what you like. I've talked to Scott and later we can go to the mall and some department stores and see if we can get you some new wardrobe."

"Thank you so much." Jadyn said, smiling at her.

"It is no problem."

Jadyn dug through the pile and picked out some denim shorts and a black v-neck tee-shirt. "I think this will do." She said, "can I borrow a pair of your sandals?"

"Yes, go ahead." Ororo handed her a pair of brown ones. Jadyn smiled as she realized she had a pair similar to them.

"Thanks again." She reached to pull off her shirt and then remembered Kurt was in the room. She turned to look at him. "Well?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I should leave now."

"Oh, no," Jadyn said sarcastically, "you can stay."

"Huh." He was confused for a moment.

Jadyn frowned. "Yes, get out!" She cried. He vanished in a puff of smoke. She shook her head. _Men_! Both she and Storm exchanged glances and smiled.

Minutes later she was fully dressed. She appraised herself in Ororo's full length mirror. The shorts were a little loose around her waist, but that was remedied by a belt and the shirt fit well enough, but, "I wish I had some bigger boobs, it just didn't look right." She spun to look at Ororo, and gasped. Apparently Kurt had decided to rejoin them. She went red again. _Damn… why me?_

Before anything could be said a blood curdling scream rang through the mansion. Kurt clamped his hands over his ears. "Mein Gott! What's that!?"

When they reached the source of the screaming they found Jadyn's sister as the culprit. She was standing before Rogue's mirror with a look of utter horror on her face. "Jadyn, oh my God. What's happening to me?" She turned to look at the twenty one year old.

Jadyn's eyes widened. Mica's blood colored hair was melting slowly into orange and black stripes. Her eyes had changed colors, becoming yellow. The pupil had become a slit, much like a cat's. Marks were appearing on her face. The tips of her ears had pointed, similar to Kurt's in a fashion, and had grown just a little. She raised her hands and her fingers became more slender. Her nails grew, shifting into a semblance of claws.

"She's not the only one." Jubilee said, her voice rising.

"What?" Jadyn asked.

"Jadyn, your hair." Kurt said.

Jadyn's change wasn't so dramatic as Mica's but it was no less as shocking to her. As she stepped in front of the mirror she was surprised to see the hair she had spent hours on getting it the perfect shade of dark blue was lighter, in fact it was a rich amethyst with underlying tones of gleaming silver. Her eyes that were only moments before emerald green were the color of lilacs.

"Wow…" Jadyn gasped, awed.

- X -

She felt her hair, making sure that it was real. This defied all possibility. Of course, she and Mica had already done that by just being in this world. As soon as the others heard of the sister's transformations they were taken to one of the sub levels. "Jean should be down here in a little while to check you out." Cyclops said. "I have to leave now. I have classes to get to. My students are probably about to walk out."

Jadyn gave Mica a warning look to hold her tongue. She had been about ready to speak. Mica really hated Scott for various reasons that Jadyn thought weren't quite fair. She used to dislike the leader but as she grew older and matured she gained a respect for him. She didn't particularly agree with his personality, but he was a good leader and meant well. "Jean's here?" She questioned, thinking back to the movie. "I thought she was supposed to be - -"

"Dead? For a little while we believed so. Let's just say after some very unpleasant circumstances we have her back." He answered.

Jadyn nodded. "Well, that's good to hear. I knew she wouldn't be gone for long. Well, then, I should let you get to your students."

"See you later then." He turned and exited.

Mica immediately gave her sister a disgusted look. "I don't see how you can talk to him. He's so… so…"

"Mica, for once, be nice. He's trying to help us."

"Heh." Mica crossed her arms over her chest.

Jean arrived not too long after. "Well, I see you're ready. I must say I wish I had seen you before this change happened, but I was preoccupied. Scott told me about the situation. Shall we begin?"

She did a regular check up on both of them and took a little of their blood. Jadyn flinched during this; she hated needles. After that they took some x-rays. Mica's showed just what they knew, that her skeletal structure had changed slightly to make her similar to a feline, giving her more agility and flexibility. Jadyn's wasn't extraordinary in physical terms, but there was some interesting readings on her MRI.

"Hm…" Jean raised her eyes to look at the young woman. "I believe you may have some psychic abilities, but I'm unsure of what exactly. I've never seen readings like this. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

_Great,_ Jadyn thought, _that's just what I need a weird power that no one has seen before._

However, that wasn't the most interesting development in the case of Mica and Jadyn Griffin…

- X -

"You have _what_ implanted in you?" Kitty Pryde exclaimed as Mica finished the story of that mornings tests. Jadyn had given up trying to convince Mica that they shouldn't say anything to anyone else until they knew more. Once Mica got an idea in her head she was unshakable. So she just sat there, attempting to read a book she had nicked from the library; _A tale of Two Cities._ She had always meant to read it.

"Chips, microchips!" Mica answered excitedly, like this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in her life. Well, Jadyn figured perhaps it was, but after being sent to the X-Mansion she wasn't too thrilled with having a "chip" under her skin. It was actually quite boring.

"Wow, a microchip. Does Ms. Grey know how you got them?" Jubilee asked, leaning forward in her seat, enthralled with this news.

_Teenagers._ Jadyn thought dejectedly.

"No." Mica said in disappointment. "But she said she'd look into it. She's got the copies of our X-Rays and she'll look around. She said she didn't want to chance taking them out in case they were somehow connected to us."

"You mean you could die?" Kitty inquired.

"Doubtful." Jadyn interjected, sharply. "But it's a precaution. We have no idea what they're for, so to mess with them might cause some damage either to us, or to the chips, which might hold the key to why we're here."

"Oooh… do you think someone could control our minds with 'em?" Mica cried. Jadyn wanted to slap her.

"No, Mica. I do not believe they are mind control devices." Mica looked even more disappointed at this, and Jadyn wondered how it was possible that the two of them could be related.

- X -

Jadyn stared at the page, trying to ignore the voices of Mica and her new found friends. _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times._ She read… for the seventeenth time. She was about to throw the book across the room. She didn't know if it was the distraction across the room that wasn't allowing her to concentrate on the book, or the book itself.

_How many times have I tried to read this?_ She thought back. She had checked it out of the library back home five times, and only opened it three. She'd only gotten passed the first chapter once and…

"What are you reading?"

She jumped, then relaxed, realizing who it was leaning over her shoulder. "Tale of Two Cities." She commented, trying to sound as elegant as possible. She smiled at the German X-Man as he sat down at the other end of the sofa.

Kurt nodded. "How far are you?"

"I just started it."

"Ah. Well, Ms. Munroe and Wolverine will be down here shortly. Then I believe we will be headed toward the city to get the two of you some new clothes for your stay here."

"We?" Jadyn asked, suspiciously.

"I volunteered to go with you." He told her.

She laughed nervously, "_great_."

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. If you like leave a review. Hell, leave a review anyway. _

__

_Next Chapter: The Tale of Two Mall Rats The sisters head to the mall to get some clothes. Jadyn talks with Kurt a bit and Mica runs into Pyro. O.o _

__

_See ya! - - The Muse (I'll get Angel to write something sometime. That's Brat J/K.)_


	3. Tale of Two Mall Rats

**The Transcendentals**

_Apocalyptic Muse & Doyle's Angel_

__

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_3_**

**_The Tale of Two Mall Rats_**

**__**

Mica, Jadyn, Logan, Kurt, and Ororo entered one of the numerous malls in the area; Kurt and Mica being adorned with the latest technology at the mansion: image inducers. Jadyn wondered why exactly Wolverine was along. She didn't see him as a shopping type. Maybe he had been told to look after them. That had to be it. He didn't look too happy that he was there.

That wasn't bothering her as much as being in the presence of the one and only Kurt Wagner. She had made a complete idiot of herself every time she had been in his company today. He probably _thought_ she was a complete idiot. No, of course he wouldn't think that. Yet, she did get the feeling he thought everything was funny. The one thing she didn't want was that comment hanging over her head the whole time she was here. She wanted to kick herself.

"_He's mine_," she muttered to herself, "_stupid, stupid, Jadyn_."

"What?" He looked at her.

"Huh? I didn't say anything."_ He probably heard that, too. What's wrong with you, Jadyn Griffin!_

"Professor Xavier gave me one thousand dollars, five hundred for each of you," Ororo informed, handing the girls the money. "We meet back here at the food court in two hours. Logan and I will be with you, Mica, and Kurt, will you please go with Jadyn."

"I would be very please to accompany the lovely lady." Kurt said, smiling at Jadyn. She felt her heart twist and she felt even dumber. She had a feeling that he was making fun of her, which was one of the most absurd ideas in the world. She couldn't ever really see him being mean to anyone like that. Still… She felt utterly helpless and vulnerable as she split off from her sister.

- X -

Mica frowned as she split off from Jadyn to go with Storm and Logan. She couldn't believe this was happening. She briefly wondered why it hadn't happened two months ago when she wanted to disappear so badly, when Ben and Sarah had humiliated her. She hadn't told Jadyn what her long time boyfriend and "best friend" had done to her. Jadyn would only say "I told so" after Mica was done crying.

What had happened was one of reasons Mica went to live with Jadyn, though she supposed if things hadn't happened the way they had she wouldn't be here. So maybe she should thank Ben for this. She grinned wickedly at the thought of thanking Ben for this. Ben and Sarah had always acted like her love of all things X-men was childish. It had been on the long list of things Ben had explained to her when she'd found him and Sarah…Mica shook her head. This was pointless, she was in the X-men universe a whole world away from all that and she was thinking of Ben.

"So where do you want to go first?" Storm broke into Mica's thoughts.

Mica frowned as she considered, she wanted to check out the arcade and see if it was Jadyn would kill her for playing without her so Mica decided to play it safe. Grinning she turned to her chaperones, "Hot Topic!"

- X -

Jadyn was trying to decide on a blue and red striped baby tee and a emerald green tank top when a voice cut through her thoughts. "Having any trouble, Fraulein?" She turned to meet Kurt's smiling eyes. "You have been here for quite a while."

"Have I?" She hadn't realized it. She looked at the watch she had borrowed from Jean. "You're right. I can't believe I've been in this same store for the last half hour." It usually didn't take her very long to find something to wear. Yet, she hadn't completely been concentrating on clothes.

She had been going through her and Mica's situation in her head, trying to make sense of it. She wanted to know why they were there, and how they had arrived? Why that moment, or was the timing even important at all? Did they have a purpose, or was it just some big mistake? Was she just dreaming all this? She sighed. To make matters worse she had probably made one of _the worst_ first impressions ever. She shook her head.

"Is everything all right, Miss Griffin?" Kurt asked, his face suddenly melting into worry.

"Please, call me Jadyn." She waved her hand, "and I - -" She laughed softly, brushing her hair back in a nervous gesture. She felt strange admitting this, but she had to get it out of her head. "I guess I feel a little dumb about what happened this morning."

"Oh, _that_." The German mutant was smiling again.

"Yeah, _that._" Jadyn replied. "I think I'll have to give some explanation to that."

"Oh?" His eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement. She had never known anyone else who could smile like that without annoying someone. On another person it would have looked condescending, on Kurt - - it was just charming and adorable.

She cleared her throat and then gathered her thoughts. "Yeah, you see Mica and I have this habit where what one says the other has to disagree with. So naturally, when she made her statement, I countered with one of my own."

"Just whatever came out of your head, ja?" He didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Also about this morning," Kurt said seriously, "I must apologize for my own ways. I think I might have been making you very uncomfortable, but you see, I was curious about the two of you."

"That is all right. This has been an interesting day for everyone. How about we start over and forget about all that stupid stuff." This time Jadyn was smiling.

"Very well." Kurt agreed, and abruptly, and quite dramatically, dropped into a gentlemanly bow. "I," He began, "am Kurt Wagner, also known as the incredible Nightcrawler." He stood straight again, his eyes briefly meeting hers. Even though the image inducer hid his true appearance Jadyn could still see his brilliant golden eyes and she grinned despite herself.

She made her best curtsy, "It is a pleasure to meet you Herr Wagner, and may I introduce _myself_. I am Thalia Jadyn Griffin."

He laughed, and then she found herself laughing with him. She felt a lot better now that things were cleared. She realized that regardless of the circumstances she and Mica were facing, she was enjoying herself. She was in a world that, until that day, had been fantasy. They were a part of something bigger than themselves, and while she knew she should have been frightened of what was to come she found herself, for the first time that day, truly excited.

- X -

Mica patted her bags, $300 worth of Hot Topic merchandise. The sales person's eyes almost popped out of her head. Not to mention how beat red Logan had turned when he saw the bra and panties sets she'd bought.

"Now where?" Storm asked.

"God only knows!" Logan muttered.

Mica turned around so she was walking backwards, "Oh don't worry, I'm just going to get some jeans at the Rave."

"Fully intact, normal jeans?" Logan asked suspiciously.

Mica smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know!" Mica turned so that she was walking forward. However, when she did she ran smack into a "wall." Mica stumbled back but her new found grace allowed her to remain standing. Mica peered up at the "wall" she ran into and nearly gasped.

"What do you want?" Logan's voice was like ice.

John smirked, "It's a free country, for now anyways." he said. John slowly raked his eyes down Mica's body and back up again. "What kind of field trip comes to the mall?"

"None," Mica said quietly, "I'm here to get clothes."

"You take students shopping now, Logan?" John smirk became tad eviler.

"I'm 19!" Mica said glaring.

John smiled, "Good to know…" He leaned forward and whispered, "They have a lot of rules." He pulled back slightly when Logan let out a low growl, "My new group doesn't have so many."

Mica grinned wickedly, "Oh, I don't mind rules so long as I don't have to obey them."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

John pulled his lighter out of his pocket as they walked away. He grinned and clicked it open, "I'll call you."

Mica turned and hesitated then she smiled, "You can try."

- X -

"I am glad you bought the striped one, Jadyn." Kurt was commenting as they made their way through the mall. "The colors look good on you. And I trust that you _did_ find everything you needed."

"Well, there's one more place I want to go and I have about forty dollars left, but for the most part, yes, I have found everything. And I want to thank you, I had a lot of fun today. This is a little hard to deal with, Mica and mine being here and you've made it a bit more tolerable."

He smiled softly, that smile he had that carried shyness in it. That's the one Jadyn adored the most. When he smiled like that he looked a little vulnerable and very, very cute. It was as if he didn't quite know what to say, "well, you're very welcome, Miss Griffin. It has also been a good day for me. You've broken the monotony. So where are we going?"

"The music store. I have a feeling Mica and I are going to be here a while, and I have to have my favorite music, at least I hope some of my favorite bands are here, too." She flashed him a look. "Even if not I could find some new bands." She smiled.

"You like music a lot?"

"Yeah. Always have. I think it's because Mom raised us on it. I mean my sister's a freaking break dancer." She laughed. "When I was a kid I was in my school's band. I always enjoyed making music, and have a great respect for those who write it. I like the way the different layers of sound come together to make something so amazing."

She shook her head a little embarrassed that she was rattling on like this, but she noticed Kurt was listening intently to her words and it made her feel better that he was interested. "It's like the notes are a team, and together this team makes wonderful things happen." Then she added, "and in the same, I guess that makes the X-Men like music, a veritable masterpiece. And without one note it would not be complete."

"I have never heard that analogy before, but it is a very good one." Kurt said, then rewinded. "Why do you think you'll be here a long time."

Jadyn sighed. "I didn't think about it at first, and I don't think Mica has thought about it at all, but I find this trip odd."

"Do you?" He asked as they entered FYE.

"Yes. I don't get why Professor Xavier would give us one thousand dollars. Maybe a couple hundred each, but Five hundred? It's almost like this is just the beginning, too. I think he knows more about us than he's telling, and I think he knows we're staying here. And another thing, when we were back in his office this morning he looked at us and I swear he recognized us, like he had expected us."

"So you think this may not be a mistake, that someone made it so that you two specifically would be here, at this time?"

"Yes, but the question is why. Why me and Mica. We're nothing special back home. We're normal girls, obsessive ones," she joked, "but normal ones."

"Somehow I doubt that." Kurt said, and Jadyn had to keep from smiling and blushing again. "And anyway, then maybe you don't have any special abilities in _your_ world, but _here_… you might be very special."

"I didn't think of that. I just miss home." She sighed.

"Maybe you are home." He commented.

"Do you mean you think we're from _here_?"

"Could be, aren't the two of you adopted? And no one knows where you came from."

"How did you know that?" Jadyn stopped, regarding him suspiciously.

"Well, didn't you say something about that, or no, maybe it was the Professor."

"Should have known." Jadyn said. "That's what I'm talking about. He knows more about us than we've told him. Then again, he's probably read our minds or something like that. I don't mind it, it just confuses matters." She sighed again. "Anyway, let's just get my CDs and get back to the Food Court before they have a fit, I think we're already late." She glanced at her watch again. "But knowing Mica, they're going to be late, too."

They went to the back where Jadyn saw the Rock section. She began sifting through the albums. "I hope they have Linkin Park." She said. "They are the coolest band. I love their music, and I have every one of their albums back home."

"Here." Kurt handed her a couple CDs. Linkin Park.

"Why, thank you." She smiled. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to an extra bag. "That's not mine."

"Oh, uh, nothing." He answered quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Out with it, let's see it." She said, to which he gave her a look. "Oh, come on. It's like you're hiding it." She poked him in the arm, before reaching around and grabbing the bag.

"Hey!" He cried, and reached for her, but she had already hopped over to the other side of the aisle, grinning in victory. He crossed his arms and waited, leveling his eyes at her and trying to look as serious as possible. She knew he was faking.

"A shirt." Jadyn said, pulling it from the bag. "A very _nice _shirt." She unfolded it. It was one of those tee shirts with faded letters across it, and was a dark yellow that was almost the shade of his eyes. She held it up and pictured his true form in her mind.

"What?"

"I've never seen you in a tee shirt," she said. "I'm trying to see it."

"To be technical you have not really seen _me_ in anything until today."

"Very fun, sir." She said, pretend glaring.

"Well? What do think?"

"I think it will look great on you." She told him. "It will bring out your eyes beautifully." He gave her that smile again and looked at the floor. He probably didn't have any idea just how sweet he was. "Let's get goin' before Storm sends out a search party."

* * *

Hey again, we're back sooner than we thought we would be. We didn't want to go ahead and put up the next chapter so quickly, but we had a pow-wow (dude, did I just say _pow-wow_ - - did I just say _dude_? Anyway...) and decided to go ahead and put up chapter three for your enjoyment. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the reviews so far. We're glad you like it.

**Next Chapter**: _ Questions and Answers._ Not as answery as it sounds.... Oh well.

For now, farewell. Muse & Angel. ==


	4. Questions and Answers

****

The Transcendentals

Apocalyptic Muse & Doyle's

* * *

****

4

Questions and Answers

Mica and her chaperones were already at a table in the center of the Food Court when Jadyn and Kurt arrived. They dumped their bags beside the empty seats and sat down. "I am so exhausted!" Jadyn said, leaning back in her chair. "So how did it go with you, Mica?" She suddenly noticed that the three of them looked less than happy. "What happened?"

"We ran into Pyro." Mica said softly.

"St. John!?" Jadyn cried.

"Yes," Logan hissed, "_St. John._"

Jadyn was quiet for a moment, her eyes moving from each face as if studying them. Suddenly she said, her voice level and calm, "Well, considering I have just gotten myself into a good mood do you mind if we don't talk about that little traitor." Everybody gazed at her in shock. They hadn't expected Jadyn to be so straightforward.

"Yet another Pyro fan." Logan commented sarcastically once the initial shock wore off. Storm gave him a look.

A little while later after everyone had gotten their lunch Jadyn's face scrunched in thought. She took a sip of her drink and kept her lips there afterward as if her mind was someplace else. Ororo was the first to notice. "What is on your mind, Jadyn?"

The amethyst haired girl sighed deeply before regarding everyone. "I've been thinking about these damned chips we've got."

"You don't like sour cream and onion?" Mica asked, and for once Jadyn didn't seem annoyed by her sister's confusion. She smiled softly.

"No, I mean the microchips." She elaborated, then turned to look at Storm, "did you hear any more from Jean? Do you know if she will be able to find it's origins?" Mica groaned, laying her head on her hands, mumbling something about her sister, "the detective." Jadyn ignored her.

"No, last time we spoke she had no clue where it came from, but Hank is returning tomorrow and he should be able to get an idea."

Jadyn's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Dr. McCoy? You mean Beast is going to be here!?" She was excited. To meet such a genius was more than she could have ever dreamed. "Will we get to see him?"

"Of course." Storm answered.

Mica groaned. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter with you, kid?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Jadyn's never going to shut up now, her bein' a scientist and all."

"Scientist?" Kurt inquired, looking at the twenty one year old. Somehow he hadn't seen her as a scientist.

"I'm a biochemistry student back home." Jadyn said. "I'm very science minded sometimes. It gets on Mica's nerves." The younger girl scoffed as if to indicate this was an understatement. Jadyn glared at her. "Anyway, it would be an absolute pleasure to meet someone with a mind as brilliant as Henry McCoy's." She grinned.

Ororo smiled. "I am sure he would also be pleased to meet you."

- X -

Jadyn didn't know when or how the questions started, but as they progressed she found herself sliding lower and lower in her seat, filling with complete embarrassment. Mica was at it again, her mind working up some of the dumbest questions in the universe.

"Has your hair always been white?" Mica addressed Storm, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes."

"How old are you anyway?" This was directed at Logan. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her before answering.

"I don't know."

Suddenly a bright idea sprang into her head and she glanced at Kurt, "hey! You want me to teach you how t'break dance? You'd be really good at it!" She smiled enthusiastically and Jadyn partially covered her eyes, giving the German an apologetic look. He only smiled.

"No thank you, Fraulein. Maybe in the future." He said to Mica.

Mica looked disappointed. She had wanted something the two of them could do together that wasn't too hard and that she could impress him at. She knew he was an acrobat and that he fenced. He was generally in good shape. Nonetheless her barrage of questions continued. "Are you good at Art?" She looked at Logan again, and this time even Jadyn had to contain a laugh, but her's was one more out of desperation than humor.

"Not that I know of."

"Hm." Mica said thoughtfully, then back to Storm. "Have you ever considered being one of those weather people? You'd always be right." Jadyn didn't know whether to laugh or cry or run screaming away. Meanwhile, Ororo just stared at her blankly, unsure whether she was being serious or not.

"No, I have not." She answered after a minute.

"Oh, okay." Mica said, and then once more to Kurt, "Why are you blue? I mean being blue has nothing to do with being able to poof into another room?"

THUNK!

Jadyn had run out of seat room and ended up on the floor. The chair tipped and swayed but didn't fall over. Everyone exchanged glances before leaning down and peering beneath the table. Jadyn was sitting in shock.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, fairly worried.

"Just _fine_." Jadyn huffed, then tears started to pour down her face. Without another word she climbed to her feet and fled, running out the front doors.

Kurt looked at Mica, "what just happened?"

"Oh, God." Mica shook her head nervously. "This is _bad_. Jadyn's embarrassed. She hates making an idiot out of herself more than anything, and she just did it in a public place, in front of you guys." She bit her lip.

Kurt stood, his eyes fixed on the doors where Jadyn had disappeared. "I'll go see if she's okay, meet us back at the car." Without out waiting for an answer he hurried off after her.

- X -

Jadyn slid down against the wall and violently wiped away her tears. She hadn't embarrassed herself that bad in a long time. She had thought that after going to college and getting out more that she had left her stupid fears behind. "_I guess I didn't_." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Are you okay?'

Jadyn looked up to see Kurt standing beside her. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "If I feel like a lot of people are watching me I freak out. Was everyone looking at me?"

Kurt nodded, "a little."

"Oh, no." She was horrified.

"Don't worry." He crouched beside her. "If you want I can go back in there and make them forget all about you." His mouth turned up in a small smile. Jadyn laughed softly.

"You'd do that?" She asked.

"I would terrorize the pants off them." He grinned wider. "Of course the Professor would not like it, but it would make you feel better, yes?"

"Probably." She commented. "That's a little vindictive isn't it?"

"Just a smidge." He replied.

She shook her head. "I feel like an idiot again."

"But you are not." He told her, "some do not like being the center of attention."

"Yeah," she cracked, "and this is coming from Mr. Performance himself."

"Even _I_ used to be afraid, Jadyn, but after a while you realize they don't care and you are fine." He put an arm around her and helped her to her feet. "Come on, our friends are waiting at the car."

- X -

The car ride back to the mansion was quiet except for the occasional brief conversation of Mica's. Jadyn didn't feel like talking, but she wasn't upset anymore. All she wanted was to relax and have some peace after the day she had had. So one of the first things she did when they arrived was query about rooms for her and Mica. Xavier showed them to some temporary rooms. "This is only for now," he informed, "in the morning we'll work out something more permanent."

Mica went straight to bed. By the time they got back it was late and Mica apparently needed her "beauty rest." Jadyn however could not sleep. She thought back to the conversation she and Kurt had had earlier. As silently as she could she slipped from bed and pulled on a robe. She crept downstairs and knocked gently on Professor Xavier's office door, hoping he was still awake and there.

"Come in, Miss Griffin." Xavier called from within and she opened the door. "Sit down. I thought you would be coming to see me, although I did not expect it to be so soon."

Jadyn took a seat across from his desk and pulled her legs up in the chair. "I guess you know what this is about, too." She said, "you seem to know everything else about us."

"You are trying to bait me, but there is no need for that. I will tell you what you ask." He told her, regarding her seriously.

"I am sorry, Professor, but you have to understand my position."

"I do, and there is no need to apologize to me. This must be hard for you to handle, being thrust into our world, especially when you are very aware of the turmoil that is beginning to build."

"It is. That doesn't bother me as much as not knowing why we are here."

"_That_ I cannot tell you because I do not even know it myself." He replied.

Jadyn sighed, raking her hand through her hair. Her purple hair…. That prompted a new question. "Were Mica and I always mutants, or did we just mutate when we arrived here?"

"Yes, you and your sister were born mutants." Xavier answered.

"And where is our rightful home? Here or where we came from."

He smiled softly, knowingly. "Where your home is depends on where you want it to be. If you wish it to be so then _here_ is your rightful place, but if your old life is the one you choose I cannot hold you here."

"I see." She said. "So we belong here, but if it makes us happy we can continue on in the other world."

Xavier nodded. Jadyn was very perceptive, very intelligent. He had the feeling this side of her was not shown as often as it should be. "It is your choice, but until we find out just what those microchips mean I think it is a good idea you stay with us."

Jadyn agreed, "we're going to be here a while, aren't we?"

"I am afraid so."

"I thought as much."

* * *

Chapter Four! Once again this is the Muse. I haven't spoken to my compatriot in a few days but we had decided that every three or four days to update with a new chapter so here I am. Apologies for the dumb questions. It was late and we were hyper. And as I said, not very answery, this chapter. But at least it got one main point outta the way. I promise, it'll get better soon.

Toodles.

_Next Chapter: Prelude to Letting Go_


	5. Prelude to Letting Go

**The Transcendentals**

_Apocalyptic Muse & Doyle's Angel_

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_5_**

**_Prelude to Letting Go_**

**__**

Mica rose early, she normally did. She supposed it was left over from High School when she rose early every day. Whatever the reason Mica found her self quietly traipsing down empty mansion halls. Coming up on the kitchen she noticed the light was on. Wondering who else would be up this early Mica approached with caution. She really hoped it wasn't Jadyn, Mica loved her sister dearly but she didn't want to deal with Jadyn right away. She always felt guilty about not saying anything about Ben. She and Jadyn were suppose to be best friends but sometimes the fact that they were sisters made that obsolete. Pushing open the door Mica peered inside. Piotr was there eating some cereal. "Hi." Mica said.

Piotr jumped and then smiled at her, "Hi, you scared me. Nobody else gets up this early. Mostly because no one sleeps until three."

Mica grinned, "I know." she said.

"Of course you do, you guys know so much about us."

Mica took a seat across from him and half shrugged. Picking up the cereal, Lucky Charms, she pored some into a bowl, "Not so much about you. You're sort of a mystery. All I know is you're Russian and your mutant power."

"For never having spoken to me about myself, that's quite a bit." he frowned, "I heard you guys ran into John."

Mica frowned as well, "News travels fast."

"It always does, in schools like this nothing is a secret."

"That's comforting." Mica said sarcastically.

Piotr smiled at her, "You're different."

"I get that a lot." Mica shrugged, "At home I was the freak. Here," Mica shrugged again and tugged at a strand of her black and orange hair, "I'm even more strange."

Piotr shook his head, "Nah, heck my body turns to metal occasionally and look at Kurt. You fit right in here. I meant your personality was different from you sister's. She gets embarrassed easily, so I hear, but you seem like the performer."

"Probably because I'm constantly on stage."

Piotr gave her a strange look but before he could ask her about it they were interrupted. "Is it just me or is Logan acting a little strange?" Rogue walked through the door leading Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee.

"It's just you." Kitty said.

"Hey Piotr, you made me lose a bet." Bobby said sitting down next to his best friend.

"Did I?" Piotr was used to his friend's razzing about waking up so early.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be watching TV or something."

"He bet me." Jubilee grinned taking another seat. Kitty and Rogue sat on either side of Mica.

"Hi, I'm Kitty, we didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday." Kitty held out a hand.

"I'm Mi…"

"Mica, we know." Jubilee said.

"News travels fast huh?" Mica asked shooting Piotr a look.  
Piotr grinned back. Bobby look between them and exchanged a look with Rogue, two identical grins hatched onto the couple's faces but before anyone could notice the kitchen door opened a third time. This time it was Logan, "What is it with you kids?" he asked, "I thought teenagers loved to sleep."

"No way," Rogue said getting up to give Logan a hug, "We miss out on all the cool action when we sleep."

"I'd think you lot would've had enough adventure to last you a life time."

With loud crack and puff of blue smoke, Kurt appeared startling everyone, "Geez, don't you ever use the door?" Mica asked.

"Never." Piotr said throwing the Lucky Charms box at the new arrival.

Kurt studied it a minute then opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops replacing them with the Luck Charms. "I do sometimes, but why do so when this is so much easier?"

"What's easier?" Hank McCoy had just joined the crowded kitchen.

"Poofing." Rogue said.

Hank raised an eyebrow but apparently decided not to comment. Pulling a breakfast burrito from the freezer Hank used the bar in the middle of the kitchen to catapult over Kurt and Logan so he could reach the microwave.

"You know you could've just asked." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"You looked busy." Hank said as they both glanced down at the bowl of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream Logan was planning to eat for breakfast.

Kurt looked over, "That is a _wonderful_ example for the students Logan."

Hank glanced at the kids behind him and upon noticing Mica he smiled at her, "So you're the new student."

"I'm NOT a student!" Mica said with a hint of exasperation in her voice, "I'm 19!"

"You are?" Piotr looked surprised, "I thought you were sixteen."

Mica glared at him then clocked him in the back of the head. Pushing off the table Mica jumped over everyone to the wall and then pushed off so that she gracefully landed in front of the door. "Cool!" she said before disappearing out the door.

Piotr turned and glared at his friends who were laughing, "You might not want to piss her off." Rogue said between giggles. Before Piotr could respond a loud scream echoed through the halls.

"Not again!" Logan said.

"Ten bucks says it's the other one." Bobby said.

"You're on." Kurt said

- X -

It took Jadyn a couple hours after her talk with Professor Xavier to get to sleep. It normally was hard for her to sleep. She figured she was either too busy concerning herself with what Xavier had said or she had insomnia. Either way she didn't welcome morning coming as soon as it did. She wanted to sleep in and dream. However, that is not what the fates had in store.

She was deep in slumber when the door to her room opened, letting in shafts of bright light to fall over the bed. She didn't hear when Ororo requested her to get up the first, second, and _third_ times. Finally the snowy haired woman gave up with a sigh and walked over to stand beside the bed. She reached down her hand to shake the younger girl awake.

Jadyn picked that certain moment to roll over and open her eyes. When she saw she wasn't alone in the room she let out an earsplitting shriek. She wasn't used to waking up and having someone else there. She apparently wasn't home. Her mind went into overdrive as she tried to remember where she was and why she was there.

She suddenly remembered and stopped screaming, but her heart was still running the Daytona 500. "STORM! JEEZ, DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE SHIT OUTTA ME!?"

"That was not my intention, Jadyn." Ororo said flatly, shaking her head.

BAMPH! Once again Jadyn's room was invaded. Kurt stood near the open doorway, looking very concerned.

"Kurt? What the hell?" Jadyn cried. "Is it scare Jadyn day or something?"

"Apparently so." Ororo was beginning to smile.

Kurt sighed to himself, producing a wallet from his pocket. Jadyn stared at him, "what are you doing with that?"

Just then everyone else who had been in the kitchen came skidding to a stop outside her door. (_What is this, a zoo? Everyone come see the frightened Jadyn! Limited time viewing!_) Bobby was the first one in the door and yelled, "ha! Told you it was her!"

"Looks like ya gotta pay up, Elf." Logan said, throwing a glance Kurt's way. Without further ado Kurt handed over the ten dollar bill he had retrieved from his wallet.

"You made a bet!?" Jadyn cried, absolutely horrified.

"If it is any condolence, it was that it was not you."

Jadyn narrowed her eyes. "I feel much better already," she said sarcastically. _Why does everything always happen to me?_ She collapsed back on the bed and threw the covers over her head. _Welcome to another fun-filled day at Mansion X_.

- X -

After Jadyn was roused from sleep she was introduced to Dr. Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast. He was everything she had thought he was and more. He was smart, funny, and really pleasant to be around. The two of them had started off discussing the microchips that had somehow become implanted in Jadyn and her sister. Hank, as he asked her to call him, raised some interesting theories but wanted to proceed with a few tests before backing any one of them.

He seemed especially fascinated by the fact Jadyn was studying to be a Biochemist. Not long after they began some lab work concerning the chips Professor Xavier decided to stop in and see how they were doing. "Have you learned anything yet, Henry?" He asked, wheeling over to the two of them.

"Just a few things," Hank replied, "but nothing yet as to say how they got them and definitely not enough to learn their purpose."

"Maybe they've served their purpose." Jadyn suggested, glancing at the Professor.

"Perhaps so." Xavier said. "But we still cannot be sure."

"Why don't you take one out," Jadyn said, "I'll volunteer mine. That way we might be able to study it and figure out what's going on."

"I admire your zeal, Miss Griffin," Hank said, "but we do not know what might happen to you. For the time being we will have to do with just the X-Rays and scanners."

"I understand." She said. Dr. McCoy was right. She shouldn't rush into doing something that might cause her harm, or her sister. Who was to say that the two chips weren't connected and whatever happened to one happened to the other. No, she would have to be patient a while longer.

"Are you still having trouble with your classes," Xavier suddenly asked Hank, smiling gently. "I know that lately you have had some difficulty balancing your research and teaching."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I have been thinking, and have come to a conclusion. Jadyn, you have taken normal high school science and then advanced courses for the past two years in college, right?"

"Yes." Jadyn answered, wondering what he was getting at.

"Since Jadyn will be spending some time with us I do not see why she couldn't be offered a job here, and you need help."

"Do you mean have her take over some of my classes for me?" Hank asked, and he smiled, "why didn't I think of that myself? Would you like to teach, Jadyn? Of course it would just be the lower science classes like Biology 1 and Chemistry 1."

"I would be delighted!" She exclaimed. "That would be wonderful! When do I start?"

- X -

"So you're gonna teach?" Mica said incredulously, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Jadyn replied defensively, her hands resting on her hips. "What's wrong with the idea of me teaching?"

"Nothing, I mean, um, well, _you_ teaching." Mica laughed nervously. "Do you think you can do it, you _do_ have problems getting in front of people sometimes."

"I can do it." Jadyn said thoughtfully. "In a way I know some of these kids, that should add some familiarity for me. I should be fine. Anyway it will be a great experience and it will allow me to re-learn some of the basic principles again with much better understanding."

Mica frowned. As far as she knew Jadyn knew both simple biology and chemistry pretty well. Okay, so Mica didn't find it simple, but Jadyn did and that should say something about her sister's intelligence. "Fine." She said, "but I don't want to hear a word when it gets to be too much for you." With that she strode from the room. Jadyn shrugged to herself.

* * *

Well, the girls seem to be moving ahead in the world... and we seem to be moving ahead in the story. In Chapter Six: Don't Look Back Mica makes a friend, a choice is made, and Jadyn and Kurt have a serious discussion. 

R&R


	6. Don't Look Back

****

6

Don't Look Back

After doing some thinking Mica figured that since Jadyn was doing something constructive she might as well find something to spend her own time on. Considering she was supposed to start college the winter semester back home she thought that that was the way to go. So with a few ideas and determination she set out to go see Professor Xavier.

Mica sat down across from Xavier, "I want to go to college."

"I thought you might, however there is a problem."

Mica frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You have no transcripts." Charles said.

"So, can't you make it up?"

"I must feel you earned it. I'll make you a deal. You attend school here for the semester and when this semester is done I will make up a transcript with whatever grades you make."

Mica frowned with consideration, "Sure, sounds good."

"Now it's time to make out a schedule. I think you should take German with Professor Wagner."

"I get to be in one of Kur… I mean Professor Wagner's classes."

"Also I think you should take Biology and Debate."

Mica shrugged, "Ok, whatever."

- X -

Ten minutes later Mica found herself bouncing a basketball out in the yard. She wasn't to start classes until the next day. "Want to play a game?"

Mica turned and saw Piotr had come up behind her, "Sure, I was on the basket ball team in High School."

"You're in High School?" Piotr asked jokingly.

Mica glared at him, "Ha, ha. Don't give up you day job."

Piotr smiled at her and caught the ball, "Don't worry, I won't."

He started to dribble but Mica jumped up on his shoulders and grabbed the ball out of his hands. Jumping down she dribbled down and sunk a basket.

"Fowl!" Piotr shouted, "You can't use your powers or jump on my shoulders."

Mica stuck out her tongue, "Catch me if you can." then she took off running. Piotr was temporarily stunned then he grinned and went after her. Running into the mansion Mica moved with liquid grace but Piotr, being in such good shape, was able to keep up with her. He tackled her in the second story hallway and they went rolling, they stopped with Piotr on top.

"Gotcha." he whispered, careful not to disturb anyone.

Mica mocked frowned, "Yeah sure."

Piotr ginned and climbed to his feet. He held out a hand and helped Mica to her feet. Mica grinned back at and realized that she'd made her first friend.

- X -

"My first class is on Monday." Jadyn said, stretching out on her bed. Professor Xavier had moved them out of the guest rooms and into their own rooms. Jadyn had just finished moving her stuff in with the aid of her sister. She hadn't had much time to talk to her since all this began so maybe now would be a good time. "Hank said he would get me some of his class outlines to help out soon."

"My first class is tomorrow. And I made a new friend." Mica frowned, "I feel five years old saying that."

"Don't, I wanted to announce it to the world when me and Kurt got on good terms." She smiled to herself, "he's so _sweet_. So who's your new friend, no lemme guess, Piotr?" She grinned mischievously.

Mica frowned, "Yeah, how did you know?" she smiled, "We played basket ball together."

"I don't know, I just got a feeling." Jadyn replied, "so how much do you like 'im?"

Mica raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he _is_ a very, _very_ attractive male. And he is quite nice. What do you think I mean." Jadyn wagged her eyes suggestively. "So do you _like_ him like him or just friends?"

"I don't know, he's cute and nice but…never mind. I just don't think I'm ready to jump into another relationship."

"Ah. Well, that's understandable. Finally got some freedom. I know I'd welcome some single time," she frowned, then joked "except for fact that I'm single _all_ the time."

"Oh?" Mica grinned mysteriously, "am I going to hear about two teachers necking it in the halls?"

Jadyn blushed deeply at that thought, although she wouldn't mind… "absolutely not. Mr. Wagner and I are only friends, besides why would he want to get with a girl he just met."

"_Mr. Wagner_? You can call him Kurt in front of me."

"Well, if the two of us are going to be co-workers than we have to have a certain reputation. We can't have our students think anything is going on between us." Jadyn said, trying to be serious.

"I'm not your student, well ok I am, but I'm also your sister. I know you're crazy about Kurt even if he doesn't. Come on, out with it." Mica said pushing away the guilty feeling that she should be the one spilling and not her sister, "Never mind, it's not like we're going to be here long enough for either of us to get involved."

"Well, actually Mica, the other night I talked to Xavier and it seems like we are supposed to be here. This is our world, how I don't know. He also told me that whether we go home is our choice or not. I have decided to stay. This is an amazing experience, I mean we're here," she motioned to the walls around them, "Xavier's school. It's real and they're real." She paused, her excitement dying as she gazed at her sister, searching for a reaction.

Mica froze, "But Jadyn, Mom?" she shook her head, "What about your degree and your future job? You want to stay? I mean I understand I guess about it being real but what about home?"

"That's just it, Mica. _This_ is home. I love Mom, too, but she's not our _real_ mom. Professor Xavier told me that when we're gone from that world all those who knew us forget. Anyway, don't you want to find out why we're here and what our place is? Haven't you ever felt like you didn't belong where we came from?"

"Everyday, but I thought that was how all teenagers felt. I don't know if I want to find out our place. You don't get it Jadyn, we're going to face hardship everyday. We're mutants, you've read the comics, seen the movies, watched the shows, the world hates us. Is that how you want to live your life? We were white middle class girls the closest we got to discrimination was when I was laughed at for wanting to be on the football team. Now we'll face it everyday. I can't even go out to the mall how I normally look because I might get beaten up. Can you handle that? It's not going to be like reading it in a book or writing it in a story."

Jadyn sighed. Mica was right. Living here would be hard, but in her own mind she figured it was better than having to live somewhere else where she knew she didn't belong. Now that she knew this was her world she wanted to fight for it, make it hers. She looked at people like Kurt who lived everyday in possible danger. She didn't want her sister in that kind of danger, she would never want that, but at the same time she couldn't turn her back on her world. "Yes. That's true, but we each have a choice. I'm willing to tough it out here if need be. If you want to go home you can, and I would want you to go home. And whatever you do, don't stay for me, or for anyone else. It's what makes you happy."

Mica laughed bitterly, "Do you really think I could go home without you? Go home to what? Ben or Sarah? No way, that chapter in my life is over. If you're staying and you're willing to fight so am I. I'm just telling you it's not going to be easy and we may not see the end of this war in our life time or the next. Besides how can I go knowing you would be in danger?"

"This is a serious decision, you sure you don't want to think about it anymore?"

"You know me, once my mind is made up it's over." Mica got up and kissed her sister on the cheek, "You're going to tell me about Kurt next time 'neh?" She flashed a smiled before disappearing out the door.

- X -

Later that night Jadyn found herself in the kitchen, her head resting and propped up by her clasped hands. Her lavender eyes were faraway as she thought of what had taken place between her and Mica. She hadn't expected Mica the decision she made. Of all things she had thought her sister would pitch a fit until Jadyn had agreed to go home. Yes, she had argued a bit over whether going or staying was the right choice, but she had changed her mind so quickly. Jadyn only hoped it _was_ the right choice.

It was one thing to put her own life in danger, but to cause Mica to be in the line of fire was another. No matter what Jadyn had always tried to protect her sister, no matter how it seemed to Mica. Most of the time she just claimed Jadyn was treating her like a child even though she was nineteen, and that she could take care of herself. Her worry stemmed from her own experience. Jadyn was twenty one and still there were a lot of things she couldn't deal with. She wondered how Mica planned to take care of those things, if she had even thought of them at all. The fact was both of them were young, and they both needed as much help as they could get.

Jadyn looked up when she heard the door open. It was Kurt, and he looked weary and bedraggled. He didn't seem to see her as he entered because he was talking to himself in German and proceeded to do so until Jadyn said something. "Hallelujah!" She cracked, attempting to cheer him up. He didn't look happy at all. "He comes in through a door."

He turned to her, slightly startled, but then his placid expression changed into a smile. "Hello, Jadyn. I did not know you would be down here."

"Neither did I." She commented. "I just kind of found my way here."

"Funny how that happens." He replied. "Cannot sleep?"

"No. I'm too busy worrying about something." She answered. "I'm guessing you can't sleep either. Is it… no, never mind, I shouldn't ask that." She lowered her head. She had to be careful not to get too person. She didn't want to drag up bad memories or offend anyone, especially Kurt. He was last person she wanted to push away from her.

She thought about the things Mica had said. _Am I going to hear about two teachers necking in the halls?_ That would be a dream. For Jadyn to allow herself to get that close to a man as wonderful as Kurt, for Kurt to allow her to get that close to him would be more than she would have ever wanted. _I know you're crazy about Kurt even if he doesn't. _Jadyn hoped he would never see. The fact that they were friends were enough. Perhaps one day they would be very close friends and even that would be worth it to keep silent.

Mica would call her crazy for living like that, and even Jadyn was confused about what she wanted to happen. For so long Kurt Wagner had been the creation of someone's mind. He wasn't real, and because of that it was so easy for Jadyn to attach herself to him, claim he would be the perfect guy. Sweet, caring, funny, but strong, inside and out. She had made someone like Kurt her standard and that had kept her safely tucked away from her feelings, from running into another disastrous relationship, because frankly she didn't believe a man like him was possible.

Now, however, Kurt was real and Jadyn was twisting. He was her dream, unfortunately any hope of being with him was also dream. She knew it was ridiculous to even think of the possibility the two of them could be together in any fashion. This was real life and they did not turn out how they did in books or movies. People didn't just look at each other and see their futures, nor did everyone find their fantasy love.

"You mean, is it Stryker?" Kurt inquired. "Yes, that could very well be it."

"You can't remember?" She asked.

"Sometimes I can recall my dreams, sometimes I cannot. I guess I could consider that a blessing." He smiled sadly, his eyes lifting to meet hers. Without a word Jadyn reached across the counter and placed her hand over his. He gazed at her a moment in surprise before smiling again, this time the much softer, shyer smile. "Do you ever have nightmares, Jadyn?"

She sighed. "Yes, I do. Probably nothing compared to what you see. In fact, in comparison, they're nothing."

"They are not nothing if they have a powerful effect on you." He said softly, and she noticed his eyes darken again, a haunted look coming upon them. "But you have to learn to not let them get hold of who you are, or they have won." He paused, letting the silence fall over them. Jadyn said nothing, feeling she should let this moment be his. After a while he spoke again, and had seemed to push whatever dark thoughts he had had away. "What are you worrying about?"

She told him about the her conversation with Mica, minus the parts about him. "I just feel like perhaps it is wrong for me to stay here. I know it's dumb, but I think Mica is staying because of me and if I had decided to leave instead of stay she would have done that. She said it was her choice, and that it was _her_ that wanted to stay, too, but I am concerned. What if I've put her in some terrible danger? I'm different from her, Kurt. I shouldn't think like this, but it's true. They will see the two of us differently. What if someone decides my sister isn't worthy to live? What if some idiot comes along and wants to hurt her just because she isn't completely…" She paused, drawing in a quick breath. She felt she had went too far. Kurt was too quiet and still.

"Human?" He finished finally, and Jadyn could see his tail swaying behind him. She couldn't tell whether she had offended him or not. She was afraid she had.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't mean it like- -"

"Stop apologizing, Jadyn." He said, finding her eyes once again. "Your words do not hurt me. You are worried, and your concern is very real. Your sister may not be as … _freakish_ … as I am, but her differences are enough to incur the wrath of the ignorant." He averted his eyes again. Jadyn felt a pain in her heart upon hearing his words.

"I do not think you are freakish, Kurt." She raised her hand from the table and briefly touched his face before gently brushing back some errant curls. "Far from it."

"If I did not look like this they would not have wanted me." He said softly, so softly Jadyn supposed she was not supposed to have heard it. He was talking about Stryker and his evil colleagues again. Very abruptly she was filled with anger.

"Kurt, do you know the reason I am staying here?" She asked, "people like you. People with the strength to fight the evils of this world, whether it be with their physical prowess, their social power, or … their _faith_. When they are gone, so is the hope."

Kurt raised his face again, a new look in his eyes, and they were the softest she had ever seen them. "No, Jadyn, hope lies in the hearts of people like you."

"Oh, Kurt…" She didn't know what else to say. She closed her eyes tightly before her emotions could catch up with her.

"Good night, and do not worry about Mica. I am sure she will be fine." He said softly, and vanished. Another night she might have tried and follow him, but not this night. Not after all of that. He deserved peace, and she wished she had some way to give it to him. Until then she would wait and hope.

* * *

Hello all... Muse here. I was getting anxious, so I decided to put out the next chapter. It was a little bit more serious than some of the others so tell me how ya liked it. Good news for Gambit fans. If the chapters go as me and Angel have laid them out he should be spotted in chapter 14 and come to the mansion in chapter 16. Also, the two of us have planned in detail up to chapter twenty five which takes place right after christmas. And we have the main ideas for what will happen in that year to come so I hope you stay tuned for the action and the drama.

Next Chapter: Mend - - Jadyn's first day on the job.

R&R.


	7. Mend

****

7

Mend

Monday quickly came for Jadyn. She woke early, her subconscious probably alerting her to the time. She was excited about her first day teaching. She was convinced that it was going to be very fun, if not rewarding. The night before she had gone over Hank's notes so many times that she believed that she would be able to lecture the particular chapter they were due to start on that day in her sleep. She knew that within a week she would probably be back to her old self, whining about how she needed more sleep and how she wanted to stay in, but for the moment she was a big ball of energy.

She bounded to her closet and dug through it, trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day of class. She hadn't bought that many clothes that looked particularly "teacherly" but then again she supposed what she wore didn't matter much at this school - - within reason of course. She frowned as she scanned her small assortment. She would definitely have to make another trip back to the mall after her first paycheck. A moment later she pulled out a pair of dark, faded looking jeans and the blue and red striped top she had had so much trouble getting.

_It's the one Kurt liked._ She thought after examining the shirt. The thought of the German made her a little sad. She had not seen him since their encounter in the kitchen a few night's before. She had been very worried about him when he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, but then she heard from some of the students that he was teaching his classes regularly and seemed to be fine. She decided that she shouldn't search him out. She didn't know whether he was avoiding her or if there were other circumstances.

_Everything had been going so well…_

She slipped on her clothes and went over to the vanity where she sat down and started brushing her thick violet hair. It was hard to believe that just a week before she had been a completely normal young woman attending the university in New York City, and now she would be teaching at one of he most prestigious schools in this universe. At least in her opinion. She held great pride in the fact she was now going to be a part of this.

Still… She felt awful about what had taken place between her and Kurt. Although he reassured her that she had not hurt his feelings she was afraid that she had offended him in some way. She had not meant to, in fact she had not meant to sound the way she did. If only she could have explained further… But then what about that look in his eyes and what he had said to her?

His voice still rang clear through her head. _Hope lies in the hearts of people like you._ Had he meant what he said, and what exactly did he mean? Jadyn could never see herself as the kind of person that statement was implying. She wanted to be, but she had to admit honestly to herself that she would never be like that. She wasn't a strong individual and she couldn't see herself affecting anyone's life in such a way.

- X -

There was only one person still in the kitchen when Jadyn arrived. Sitting at the corner table was Piotr Rasputin, his eyes narrowed in concentration. A sketch pad lay before him. She smiled upon seeing him. "Hi, Piotr."

He looked up and returned the smile, "hello, Miss Griffin."

"Call me Jadyn." She said, moving around to the refrigerator. She pulled out the orange juice and began pouring herself a glass. "I've been meaning to ask you something since we got here, but I haven't run into you, can I go ahead?"

"Yes, sure." He said, placing his pencil down and turning to her.

"Are you still a student here?" It wasn't a very important question, but she had always been curious.

"I graduated two years ago." He said, "and then I stayed around to help tutor some of the younger students. They always need help around here. Not to mention other things."

"You mean the X-Men?"

"Yes."

"Are you one of them?" She asked.

He smiled cryptically.

"Fine," she sighed, "how old are you?"

"Twenty." He responded.

"Oh!" Jadyn couldn't contain her surprise. He was only one year younger than she was. She raised an eyebrow in thought. _Hmm…_ He was very attractive, smart, good personality, and artistic to boot. She had no clue why Mica would _not_ want to date him. She could maybe understand about her just getting out of a relationship, but still… guys like him didn't show up that often. Of course, things like that always hung on the other person, but she didn't see why Mica wasn't even _considering_ it.

"Did you think I was older, or younger?" He asked, amused at her reaction.

"To tell the truth I really didn't know." She replied, sitting down opposite of him. She had made herself some S'Mores Poptarts and began to demolish them in her routine way. "Do you paint, also?" She indicate the drawing book.

"Oh, that. Yes, I do. I have not had much time lately for it, and I am running out of room for them. I have a few hung up, but most of them are covered in my closet."

"Have you thought of selling them?" She asked, pretty much knowing what the answer would be. She was right.

"No." He answered. "I think I will hold on to them for a bit longer, until I know exactly what to do with them. Lately I have been using my time to do pencil drawings of the areas around the school and some classmates." He laughed. "I have quite a few pictures of Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue. I guess they like being an artist's 'models'."

Jadyn smiled at that. "I bet." She glanced up at the clock, "Oh, snickers bars! I'm late!" She cried, jumping up and quickly depositing her trash before heading to the door. "Thanks for talkin' t'me, Piotr. I'll see ya around."

"Yes." He shook his head, laughing. He thought it very entertaining that a teacher would nearly miss her own class.

- X -

Jadyn's first class would be Biology I with some of the younger students in the school. Mica had been enrolled in the class, too, so she could receive grades for her transcript. Apparently the Professor was making her earn new grades, which Jadyn found especially humorous considering that mica had only squeaked by her senior year. Maybe this time she would try a little bit harder. From what Jadyn had heard Mica's schedule was enviable. Biology I, German I, and then Debate with none other than Logan.

Now that was something Jadyn had to see, Wolverine teaching a class. Actually Wolverine just putting up with that many teenagers without threatening murder was feat enough.

As she entered the classroom she looked around. None of the students had arrived yet so she took the chance to unload her papers from her folder and lay them on the desk beside the computer. She smiled to herself in an almost giddy manner and then went to write her name on the board. It was so strange to her that she had to step back and appraise it:

_Miss Griffin_

"Wow…" She grinned. With that finished she rounded the desk and sat down on top of it, crossing her legs beneath her. Now all she had to do was wait for her first victims to arrive. She felt like she should laugh maniacally or something and make it official. Jadyn, former student, finally crosses that line and becomes the enemy. Dun--Dun--Dun! A teacher! Gasp!

As the students began to file in she had to smile at the way they would turn to each other and speak quickly. Usually this would worry her extremely and she would consider that they were talking about her badly, but in this case she could see they were excited and restless, much like herself. She couldn't wait to officially introduce herself to everybody.

A moment later the bell rang, alerting everyone that they should be all be in their proper places. Jadyn jumped off the desk in one quick move, landing gracefully on the floor. There were a few oohs and aahs before she quieted them down again. "My name is Jadyn Griffin, I will be taking over for Professor McCoy for the rest of this semester, maybe longer." She smiled, "I'm gonna bypass the whole newbie speech and get down to business. I'll call roll and how about you tell me one thing about yourself, that way we'll get to know each other."

She began and things were going pretty well until she reached an all too familiar name. "Griffin, Mica?" When there was no answer she looked up and frowned. _Where the hell is she?_ _Dammit, Mica. I know you were on time for Hank…_ Mica had started her classes the week before. "Excuse me." She said sharply, turning to go in the office behind her.

She dialed the number to Xavier's office. She did not think he had a class this block, at least she hoped she would not be disturbing him. Of course, she could have just called out with her mind and he would have probably heard it, but this was easier. "Charles Xavier." His voice came over the line.

"Professor, I have a problem. I seem to have lost my sister."

There was a short pause before Xavier replied, "give her thirty seconds."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Jadyn hung up, then returned to the room and resumed her roll call. She had only gotten through one name when the door burst open and a panting Mica hurried in.

"I am _so_ sorry, sister, but I overslept and …"

"You're late." Jadyn said flatly. "You can take a tardy if you wish."

At this Mica's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!" Jadyn shook her head. "That's wrong!"

"You're late." Jadyn repeated simply. "Next time you will be on time for my class."

- X -

"I still can't believe you gave me a _tardy_." Mica whined as she and Jadyn made their way down the hallway. It was Jadyn's planning period so she decided to walk her younger sister to her next class.

"I'm sorry about that," Jadyn apologized seriously, "but I didn't want any of them to think that I was a pushover or that I was giving you special treatment. The rest of the semester will go by more smoothly if they know I mean what I say. What better way to prove that than punish my own flesh and blood."

"Ah…. _Sacrifices_." Mica joked, but she was smiling. She had been more than just annoyed when Jadyn had seemed so cool in handing out her judgment, but she guessed the excuse made sense. "Show no fear, right, sis?"

"Right." She grinned and they turned into the room. She jerked back as she nearly ran head long into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It is all right."

Jadyn froze. Duh, Mica's next class was German. She wanted to go hide… She wished to speak to Kurt, but she didn't want to have to face him until later when she was prepared and she had just blown her choices. _Show no fear._ She thought wryly. "Um. Ku- - Mr. Wagner." She addressed in a professional manner, and he smiled. He saw right through her. _Damn._

"To anyone who has not heard of our newest teacher, I would like to introduce you to Miss Griffin." He announced to the rest of the room. Class hadn't begun yet, but the students seemed to be well behaved and attentive. "Perhaps you might join us for a lesson, Fraulein."

"I- - Uh, I dunno. I don't know German very well, actually at all," she stammered nervously, "I am afraid I would not be able to follow the class."

"Do not worry." He assured, "it will not be a complete nightmare. I will go easy on them today, that way you will understand. But _only_ if you stay."

Dozens of excited voices came at once asking her to stay. Kurt just smiled that smile of his and she shook her head, forgetting a moment her awkwardness due to their last conversation. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted. "All right. I will stay. Point me to a seat, Herr Wagner, and I will listen."

Jadyn took a seat at the back so she wouldn't be a distraction for the class. She got out a pad of paper so she could begin making plans for her own class; ideas for field trips and such. As Kurt's class progressed she found herself forgetting about her own work and concentrating on his lesson. She didn't understand much of it as she said she would happen, but that didn't stop her from hanging on every word. He had a wonderful way of keeping the kids interested by mixing his humor with his teaching. He was a natural.

The bell rang and he dismissed the class, giving a quick homework assignment. Mica raced for the door from her seat, clutching her books against her. "Hey! Where are you going?" Jadyn called after her.

Mica stopped only briefly, "I'm eating lunch with Kitty. Sorry Jadyn, gotta go." She winked at her sister and threw a quick glance back at Kurt before disappearing. Jadyn glared. Mica was purposely leaving her alone with him. She was going to kill her when she got out of there.

"It looks like it is just you and me." Kurt said with a smile. It was obvious that he didn't know just how worried she had been about what happened between them. Well, that or he was ignoring it.

"Yeah." Jadyn said. "I guess it is."

"This is about the other night." He said, his features melting into seriousness. Jadyn just nodded, not knowing what to say about it. "Let me see, you have not seen me for the last couple days so you figure you either offended me or I was too upset to talk to you again."

"No…" She stammered, "nothing like that I- -"

He gave her a look, "which one?"

"The first one." She said miserably.

"I told you that what you said did not hurt me." He insisted, and if she hadn't "known" him the way she did then she would have believed him. She knew that it probably _did_ hurt him in one or another, whether it be directly because of her words or the fact that they had to worry about things like that in the first place. She knew he hurt, but he was the kind of person who would suffer a bleeding heart before bringing anyone else into his pain. That was one of the things she had always loved about him, and was always annoyed by. Not like she had any right to judge that; she was the same way about most things.

"I know." She replied, "I just felt really bad about it. I was concerned for you, you left in such a hurry and I didn't know if you were still feeling bad. I wanted to finish what I was saying. Make sure you completely understood what I was getting at. I don't want you to think that things like that matter to me. Because they _don't._" She sighed, "people are so _stupid_. I mean, I don't understand why some consider themselves better than others. I went through high school and was lucky to avoid both the limelight of being popular and the shadow of being an outcast. I've never really known what it's like to be … _special_, and frankly I'm scared."

Jadyn wrung her hands nervously, and met his eyes before continuing. "I am so _scared_, and it's just not for my sister. Some of '_humanity' _is cruel, and when it comes to people like us, people who are not easy to understand or _accept, _it's even more cruel. They see things they don't want, or don't like, things that scare them, and all they want to do is _destroy._ I just don't understand it." She shook her head and once again she found her emotions threatening her usually calm composure.

"It is okay, Jadyn." He said, reaching to touch her shoulder, but she wasn't finished.

"No! It is _not_ okay." She pulled away. "I have to tell you this, I don't know _why_, but I _do_. Ever since the first time I saw you, you have amazed me. You intrigue the _hell_ outta me. All I had ever wanted to do was meet you, and when I finally get the chance, this stupendous, _unbelievable_, wonderful, chance I go and fuck it up by saying the wrong thing, and just when we had started to be friends. When you left me like that I felt this _wrenching_ inside, like I had done one of the most horrible things imaginable. I can't stand the thought of hurting you, Kurt, I just can't. I've always cared for you, and I probably always will, so if I ever say anything like that again please know that I don't mean it in a way that was meant to harm you. It is just my _awful_ tact. Do you forgive me?"

He smiled softly, "of course. I was not ever mad at you, but if you insist on hearing it," - - Jadyn nodded - - " then, I forgive you."

Jadyn was so happy to hear it that she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. It took him a second to get over the initial shock, but he returned the gesture. Almost immediately Jadyn began making a small whimpering noise and he drew back to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you - - you _are_ crying! You _were _really upset about that, weren't you?"

She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Yeah."

He shook his head almost in amusement. "From now on do not get too worried about things like that." He said, then slipped an arm around her narrow shoulders. "How about we go to lunch. I will even pay." He grinned.

She gave him a look. "This is a school, we don't have to pay for lunch."

"Well, then all the better," he commented, guiding her to the door, "you will not have to pay me back."

She laughed, tears forgotten. "You're a nut." He only smiled as he switched off the lights, bathing the classroom in darkness, then closing the door behind them.

* * *

Well? U like? Hope so, Angel & I sure are. Altho' for the last few days my writing companion has been MIA. Oh well. I'll have to send out my hunting dogs. (Blake Shelton's "Ole Red" starts playing in the background.) Anyway, the story rolls on.

**Next Chapter: Manifestations** _Jadyn is suddenly struck with her active power. Some Piotr/Mica flirting. And personal questions. Yowzas. Cya in a few days. _

__

_Once again, thanks to everyone reviewing. Its nice to know people are interested in our hard work. _


	8. Manifestations

****

8

Manifestations

Outside on the Quad, Mica sat down at the lunch table across from Kitty. A few seconds later Rogue, Bobby, Piotr, and Jubilee joined them. "Oh chocolate cake!" Kitty said.

"And mystery meat." Piotr said poking at what Mica had defined as untouchable.

"What's it suppose to be?" Jubilee asked.

"Meat Loaf." Bobby shrugged.  
"So how was your sister's first class, Mica?" Hank had come up behind the kids.

Mica followed Mr. McCoy's gaze to where her sister and Kurt emerged from the building. "I'm guessing pretty good. Except…" Mica looked up at Hank with a pleading look, "She gave me detention to prove a point!"

"Well, What did you do?"

"She was late." Piotr said.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked.

Piotr shared a look with Mica, "News travels fast." they said at the same time.

"Or Piotr moves fast." Kitty snorted into her pudding.

"Shut up!" Piotr said throwing a French fry at her.

Mica rolled her eyes, "You guys need something to gossip about." glancing up Mica noticed Storm and Logan had just come out of the building, "Or maybe you already do."

Piotr glanced up and shook his head, "You're crazy."

Mica raised an eyebrow, "Am I?"

Piotr poked her, "Yes you are."

Mica stuck her tongue out, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Welcome to wonderful world of flirting. For our first exhibit Piotr Rasputin and Mica Griffin!" Bobby said.

"Shut up!" they both shouted throwing several fries at him. Just then the bell rang and the group broke up.

"Where are you going?" Piotr asked Mica.

"Study Hall."

"I'll walk you."

"Sure." The two of them joked all the way to her class. Stopping outside her class they faced each other, "Thanks, you're a lot of fun to be around."

Piotr grinned, "Yeah, I'm the best thing in town."

"And so modest." Mica said.

"Modesty never pays." Mica dropped her head and laughed. "You have such a beautiful laugh." Piotr said gently.

Mica's head came up and she found herself looking right into Piotr's eyes, "I should go." she said swallowing hard.

Piotr stepped back, "Yeah sure."

He sighed and walked away as Mica disappeared into the classroom. Slumping in a chair in the kitchen Piotr pulled out a pad and a pencil and started to draw.

- X -

Jadyn's second and last class of the day ended and she found herself sighing with relief. It had been a wonderful day, but she was tired. Not only had she managed to survive two classes full of teenagers and rambunctious kids, but she had mended the situation between her and Kurt. Well, rather he had. He always knew how to fix things and make others feel better. She sighed happily to herself as she gathered her papers thinking about lunch.

They'd grabbed some food and headed up to the roof. They had watched the students from afar, separating themselves from the real world for a while. She had felt so at peace and at home. For the first time since her childhood she felt like she belonged somewhere. She belonged here with Kurt and the X-Men and the kids. She had begun to feel a lot better about her decision to stay.

After organizing her things she locked the door and headed down the hallway. She thought she might go find Kurt and hang out a bit more. The first place she went was the kitchen. She didn't find Kurt, but, "we've got to stop meeting like this." She smiled at Piotr.

"Yes. We must. Perhaps we'll meet in the Recreation room one day." He cracked, his lips curving into a gentle smile.

"So, what are you drawing now?" She asked, noticing he once again had his sketch pad with him. She went over and leaned across his shoulder to get a better look. It was a portrait shot of Mica from two different views. In the side view she looked as she did when they first arrived, normal old Mica, and in the semi front view it was her newly improved mutant form. "I see."

"Yeah. I figured that if I am going to draw everyone I know I should go ahead and do you two, also. I have yours finished." He said, "that is what I was working on this morning. You want to see?"

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed, very curious to see what he had done.

He turned the page back to a colored drawing and she began to grin. "This is of the morning we first came here." She said. In it she was leaning back in one of the chairs in Professor Xavier's office, her hand over her face in an embarrassed manner. She was halfway looking at Kurt, who was gazing at her. "Why did you draw this?" She wondered.

"I don't know." Piotr replied truthfully. "It just came to me and seemed like the right thing. Anyway, what brings you in here this time of day?"

"I was lookin' for Kurt." Jadyn said, grinning widely, and the Russian shook his head.

"Do you like Kurt? I mean, I know what you said the day we met, but I want to know if you really do like him?"

"I don't know." Jadyn said thoughtfully. "In a way yes, but then again, everything is so confusing. I'll figure it out soon. If we're getting personal then let me ask this, do you like my sister?" She gazed at him challengingly.

He looked at her, then smiled obscurely.

- X -

Mica sighed as she slumped in her chair in the library, "You'd think this was Latin! No! Oh No! It's German!"

"Need help with your homework for my class?" Mica jumped and turned to face Kurt.

"Yeah!" Mica pulled up another chair. "Great."

Kurt sat down, "So how are you adjusting?"

Mica shrugged, "Like a monkey at the zoo."

"Oh, ok. Good." Kurt mentally shook his head, the sisters were so strange.

"So, I have a question for Kurt, not Mr. Wagner."

"Shoot."

"Do you like my sister?"

Kurt blinked, that wasn't something he'd expected, "Well, she is interesting."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it looks you have this under control. I will see you later."

"Wait, you haven't helped any!" But she was too late. Kurt had already gone.

"Kurt leave you in the smoke?" Piotr joined Mica, sitting in Kurt's vacated chair.

"In a cloud of blue." Mica said, then she turned to him with a pleading look, "Do you speak German?"

"I Graduated before Kurt started to teach."

"You're out of school?" Mica asked surprised.

Piotr nodded, "I'm twenty."

"Really!?" Mica asked again.

"Younger right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can try. I did pass Spanish with flying colors."

"Sure! I've only got three classes and I'm bound, dead, and determined to make straight A's."

"Then let's get to work." Piotr said smiling at her.

- X -

Jean Grey sat leaned back in her chair as she listened to Ororo play classical on the Piano. Jadyn was sitting on the couch close by, her legs crossed beneath her and a notebook balanced on her lap. "How was your first day, Jadyn?' Jean asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really." Jadyn smiled. "I must admit I thought it was going to be a lot harder than I it was. I enjoyed it, though. I can't believe I never thought of becoming a teacher before."

"I know what you mean." Ororo replied as she finished her piece of music and turned to face them. "When I was a child I would have never imagined being in a place like this."

"I did," Jadyn couldn't help but remember her teenaged fantasies of being sucked into another world and becoming part of it. Now she had, how funny was that? "Although I pictured myself more as a student than a teacher." She pointed out, also recalling her more than unruly adolescents. "Or I'd just take up space." She grinned, and the two older women shared her smile. "I guess you always knew you'd be here, huh, Jean?"

"In one way or another, yes. Ever since I came here as a teenager I knew that I wouldn't leave." Her reminiscent smile was soft and the silence it brought allowed Jadyn to delve into her own thoughts, but then…

"Ow…" She sat forward, gripping her head in her hands. A headache had suddenly come on, and _very_ strongly.

"Jadyn, are you all right?" Jean regarded her worriedly. Jadyn shook her head as she bent even further forward. _God, it hurts…_ Jean heard the girl thinking, and then her eyes widened. It was a strange static, a twisting and warping of her mind. "_Jadyn_?" The younger woman didn't answer, instead she pitched forward with a strangled cry before curling into a ball on the floor.

Ororo was immediately by the Jean and Jadyn's sides, "what is wrong with her?" Without warning Jadyn's hand shot out and her slim fingers wrapped around Ororo's wrist. A golden light began to surround the violet haired girl's form, pulsing and rippling violently as if charging up for something. What, the other two did not know, and they weren't sure they wanted to know. The light around her shimmered, broke into balls, then shot around the room in an unpredictable manner. Jean and Storm ducked, but attempted to stay by their new comrade's side.

Jadyn moaned, drawing in a pained breath before the light vanished and she was abruptly let free of whatever force had taken her over. She tried to open her eyes, but the lids were so heavy. "Jadyn…" Ororo said, "are you okay?" Jadyn shook her head weakly before completely loosing consciousness.

- X -

"How is she, Hank?" Jean inquired, peering at the girl. After her attack she and Ororo had taken her down to the infirmary.

"She should be fine." Hank replied, "she just passed out due to the extreme exertion that the manifestation of her powers caused. She should be coming around very soon."

On cue Jadyn's eyes fluttered open, her hand reaching to touch her forehead. "What the hell happened? She wanted to know, trying to sit up. She was struck with dizziness. Hank stopped her and laid her back.

"Rest for a while, Jadyn, you've just come into your powers."

"Have I?" She thought back and remembered the sensations. "Yes, I guess I have." She sighed, her brain felt so muddled. "Do you know what it is?"

"Well, from what I see it is an energy generated power. You draw the energy from your own body." He paused in thought.

Jadyn was coming out of her haze and it came to her. "You mean like Ki? A person's aura? The energy that surrounds their bodies?" She questioned in disbelief. "Can I take a guess at what it is?"

"Be my guest."

"Well. I'm able to manipulate it, aren't I? When I was in the other world I sometimes used to concentrate and try to imagine my energy going to the tips of my fingers or my feet and they would get all warm. That was how this way felt, except it was _too_ warm and it was all over."

"That is exactly what happened." Hank said.

Jadyn raised a hand and concentrated on her palm, imagining a ball of her own energy. Seconds later a golden orb was glowing inches above her hand, bolts of green and blue swirled within it like electricity. She exclaimed in amusement, "Mica is _not_ gonna believe this."

- X -

Later Jadyn had some visitors. Mica sat on the end of the bed, one of her text books in her lap. Apparently she was _still_ trying to finish her homework. She had brought Piotr with her and he was seated in a chair nearby. "Energy?" Mica was saying, forgetting about the German assignment she was working on. "Are you telling me that you can used energy like they do in Dragonball Z?"

"Same principle." Jadyn explained. "I figure when I start practicing with it I can learn to form it into a weapon and do a lot of the things similar to Ki manipulation. It shouldn't be that hard for me."

"Yeah." Mica agreed. Jadyn already had a grasp on how to control her energy. After years of taking Martial Arts she would have to. And Jadyn wasn't one of the ones who took it because they wanted to look cool or learn self-defense. She was in it to help build discipline within herself. Mica remembered the years where Jadyn was misdirected and frankly _frightening_. She hadn't always been the Jadyn of today. But after getting into Martial Arts her sister had found something worth spending her time on, and through it she had learned about the use of energy, or Ki/Chi. Among other things.

"Dragonball Z?" Piotr looked at Mica skeptically.

"It's a show we watched where they fight each other using Ki-blasts." Mica said.

"That explains _everything_." Piotr murmured.

Mica ignored that. "Why are you still down here?" She asked her sister.

Jadyn sighed. "Well, that _little_ display that took place used more energy than desired, so Hank says it made me weak. I should be on my feet by tomorrow if it replaces itself in the way we think it will."

"Cool." Mica nodded, then as an afterthought. "Oh, Kurt was worried about you. He said to tell you he hoped you would feel better soon."

"Did he?"

"Um-hm, but he couldn't come down here."

"Why not?" Jadyn asked suspiciously, there was something about the way Mica said it that was a little guilty.

"Oh, well, I kinda asked him earlier if he liked you. I think he wanted to avoid me asking him again."

"You did _what_?"

"Sorry, I was curious." Mica said.

After a moment Jadyn's own curiosity got to her. "_So_, what did he _say_?"

* * *

Sorry, it took so long to add the next chapter. We've been busy lately. And I, the Muse, start college tommrow. Yay. Can't wait. Kinda nervous, but hey. Anyways. Hope this will do til we can get the next chapter up. Poetry in Motion/Perfect Match. After that we'll be slowing down with the updates in the regular fashion due to both of us being in school and having work, but it will continue. See everyone round.

Apocalyptic Muse


	9. Poetry in Motion

****

9

Poetry in Motion or

Perfect Match

A week after Jadyn's powers came she was well enough, and brave enough, to request use of the Danger Room. Xavier had smiled in amusement stating that she "really did know much about the X-Men." In the end he had agreed. It was about time she began learning to utilize her powers…especially if she was to become one of them.

The conversation flooded back to her as she made her way down to train:

"You mean become part of the X-Men?" She had asked.

"That is what you wanted isn't it?" He regarded her with his smiling eyes and a hint of seriousness. "But I must have you know it is a very difficult profession."

"Not any more so than teaching." Jadyn quipped, but returned to her previous solemnity. "Yes, sir, I do very well understand what kind of life it is. There are a lot of sacrifices, aren't there?"

To that Xavier nodded. "Very well then, welcome to the team and I hope you won't regret it." He said this because Jadyn was just getting used to only living in the mansion among them. To put herself in situations like the X-Men were used to could probably be too much, and despite what she said about being sure what she was getting herself into, he was concerned.

"Oh, I won't, Professor." She beamed.

Now she entered the control room to the Danger Room. She had talked to Scott earlier about training because she didn't know how to use the DR properly. She knew what it could do, but making out all those switches and buttons…. _Ack_! Cyclops said he would have it taken care of. She thought he meant that he would be down here, but he wasn't. She wrinkled her nose, confused. _What did he do, leave me a manual?_

The answer to her needs soon came from below. She heard the sound of fighting and at first she was startled. Then she realized that someone was training. She walked over to look out the observation window. She gasped. It was Kurt, and he was absolutely stunning!

X X X

When Scott Summers had approached him about looking after Jadyn in the Danger Room Kurt Wagner was a little uneasy at the prospect, and worried. First of all, she was so _new_ to the mansion and had, according to the leader, just recently been inducted into the ranks of the X-Men. That didn't surprise him in the least. She had a fighter's spirit, always ready to do whatever was needed, whenever it was needed. She would be a perfect addition to their team.

However, he wasn't sure if he would be the best for her to work with. She had great potential, yes, but had she had any contact with fighting before? He hoped so, but he expected her not to be. He saw her life before arriving there fairly normal, school and friends and family. He did not see her as the type to need fighting abilities. Even so, she had just got out of the infirmary due to the manifestation of her powers. What if they went wild again? What would he do?

In the end Kurt had decided that they would cross that bridge if need be and said he would make sure Jadyn had proper help. Besides, as of late he hadn't had time to get down to the Danger Room so this was a good reason to do so. He arrived a little earlier than Scott had said Jadyn would so to give him time to train himself. He changed his clothes, set the program and teleported down.

Half an hour later he was deep into his fight with his simulated enemy, a nameless, faceless brute. Nightcrawler avoided it easily, employing the acrobatics he was so famous for. In his hand glinted another one of his tools, a sword of remarkable style and quality. One of many types stored for training. This particular one was a simple fencing type, rigged with tiny electronics to correspond with the simulation. Each hit was calculated and the damage was taken out on the hologram. Very neat toy, indeed.

He moved quickly, his motions fluid and graceful. He was precise with his attacks. Not only did he make use of the sword in his hand, but his amazing fighting abilities, also. To anyone watching it would be obvious how he had nearly succeeded in Stryker's devilish plan. He was a force to be reckoned with, and despite his usually peaceful and mild demeanor, he had the heart of a warrior.

He delivered the last blow to the simulation, and the hologram deactivated. With a weary sigh he sat down on the floor to rest before it was to continue. "_Do you wish to proceed?"_ came a computerized voice. He opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly the program shut off, issuing a quiet, "_Thank You._" He stood and looked up.

In the window was Jadyn waving at him enthusiastically. She must have turned it off. She ducked her head and moments later her voice invaded the room. "That was marvelous! You're wonderful!"

Kurt found himself smiling at the girl. He teleported back up to the control room. "You really think so, meine freundin?" He inquired.

"Yes! Absolutely!" She cried, "boy, would I have liked some of my old friends back where we came from to have seen that." As an afterthought she said, in explanation, "they think you can't fight. Heh, but you're… wow." She averted her eyes in an almost embarrassed manner. She hated when she began to rattle.

"Danke." He said.

"Um, that's thank you, right?"

"Yes." He answered, smiling wider. "It is. Would you like to begin?"

"Yeah." She said. "So, where do we start?"

"For today how about we just work on physical training. How are you with that?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, thinking back to all her Akido Lessons. She couldn't wait to get down there and see how she fared against Kurt. She knew she wouldn't even be close to his talent, but perhaps… one day. A mischievous smile graced her lips. "Let's get goin'!" She said. He began to move to the door before she stopped him, "hey, why are we walking?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I didn't think you would want to go that way."

"Um… _yeah_." She replied, as if it had been the most obvious choice.

"Are you sure? You do know that- -"

"Yes, yes, some people can't handle it. I can do it. Scouts honor." She said with a smile.

"Okay then, but remember, _you_ asked." He reached out and took her hand in his. Seconds later they were down below.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Jadyn said excitedly, and Kurt only shook his head at her. She was such a strange girl. He was going to ask if she was okay, but apparently that wasn't needed. As she said she would she had handled it fine. When she noticed him studying her she added, "it's all about mind over matter, yes?'

"I guess so." He laughed. "Shall we begin?"

She immediately struck a defensive pose. "Yes, Mr. Wagner, sir!"

"You are a martial artist?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yup!" She answered, then more impatiently, "come on then, let's quit wasting time!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

X X X

Piotr was sitting on the couch when Mica bounded in the room. He was drawing but when he heard the door open to the Rec. Room he quickly shut his sketch pad. "Hey," Mica plopped down next to him, "What's up?"

"Sometimes it's hard to remember you're 14," Piotr said trying to hid a grin, "I mean sometimes you act so young."

Mica glared at him, "Hey!" suddenly Mica got a mischievous grin on her face and then she leapt at him. They both went tumbling to the floor, "Take it back!"

"Like you could make me." Piotr said a smile on his face, he proceeded to roll over and pin Mica down, "A little advice, don't take someone on whose twice your size."

Mica just raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

Piotr's smile slowly vanished and he gazed intently at her, Mica shifted uncomfortably. She knew Piotr was about to kiss her and it wasn't that she didn't want him to, in fact the problem lay in the fact that she did want to kiss him, badly.

Mica had sworn when she walked out of Ben's apartment that day she would never let her heart guide her again. Not that she was in love with Piotr but Mica was certain that she could fall in love with him and that was a huge problem. Mica knew she had to make a decision quickly.

Piotr lowered his head and Mica put her hands flat on his chest however, instead of pushing away as she had originally intended Mica's lashes fluttered closed, she could feel Piotr's breath tickling her lips.

Suddenly the door banged open, "Piotr! Mica!" Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee came bursting in.

Piotr rolled off of her and stood, "What!?"

Bobby paused, but wisely said nothing, about that subject anyway, "Jadyn and Kurt are sparing in the danger room."

"Cool!" Mica said and she jumped and ran toward the danger room with the other's trailing behind.

Bobby hung back and grabbed Piotr, "What's with you and Mica?"

"Nothing." Piotr said and when Bobby gave him a look he added, "Really."

"Fine, have it your way." Bobby said and they took off after the others.

X X X

Jadyn tried to avoid another one of Kurt's relentless assaults, but it was useless. He had had much more practice and was far better than she was. At the beginning she might have had a chance to get a little ahead, but that chance was long gone now. She was getting tired and felt like she might keel over at any moment. Not only was she having a hard time trying to keep up with his movements, but he had to make it worse by teleporting all over the place. "Would you _quit_ doin' that!" She cried, exasperated.

"Now, why would I do that?" He replied.

She growled at him when he appeared behind her, "do you know how annoying that is!?"

"That is why I'm doing it." He cracked, grinning at her. She attempted another hit, but he dodged. In doing so he grabbed her, immobilizing her by wrapping his arms around her and pinning her arms to her side.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Very well." He suddenly released her, causing her to stumble forward precariously. She ended up tripping on her own feet and spinning around until she fell onto the floor. She was so beat she didn't even try to move. She stayed there for a minute, expecting to have a little more time, but as soon as she did take a stab at getting to her feet, Kurt pushed her back. He held her down by her wrists and to keep her from escaping his knees were placed against her sides.

At any other time she would have gladly welcomed a position like this, but not right then. "Get off!" She shouted.

Suddenly Mica's voice came over the intercom, "hey! If the two of you are gonna do that you better find a more private place!"

Jadyn blushed madly, silently vowing revenge. Kurt scrambled off her and stood. He reached down and helped her up. "Mica?"

"Yeah, and Rogue, Bobby, Piotr, Jubilee and Kitty. We came down to see what you were doing. Maybe we shouldn't have." She snickered suggestively.

Jadyn glared again, "we were fighting, Mica. Will you lay off?"

"Fine, I was only joking. Why don't you two come up here?"

Kurt put his hand on Jadyn's shoulder and teleported her up to the control room.

"I'm guessing you won." Bobby commented to Kurt, noticing Jadyn's ragged appearance.

"Yes."

"But next time," Jadyn said, "next time I'll - -"

"Lose." Piotr grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him, but started laughing, knowing it was true.

"Hey guys, let's do something." Kitty said. "We haven't done anything fun for days."

"Yeah." Jubilee agreed. "Let's watch a movie!" She turned to Mica, "hey, didn't you go rent some the other day?"

"Yeah." Mica said, "but what do you want to watch?"

Everyone thought. "Something with action." Bobby said. "Lots of action."

"No, I want something with Romance in it. I don't really feel like watching a bunch of guys punch each other out thanks." Kitty replied to that. "Other than that it doesn't matter."

"It has to be funny." Mica put in, then looked at Jadyn. The two began to smile before simultaneously saying, "The Princess Bride."

All the teenagers exchanged glances, unsure if they had ever heard of it. Kurt grinned, "that's perfect."

"You've seen it?" Mica asked in surprise and disbelief.

"Of course."

Jadyn smiled, "who hasn't?"

"_Us_." Bobby said, "apparently. Is it any good?"

"Absolutely!" Mica cried.

"Well, let's get going then." Jadyn said, "and we must beware of R.O.U.S's"

"Oh, but I do not think they exist." Kurt joked, and the two were off laughing.

As they walked off Mica turned to everyone else, "that's _scary_."

X X X

Magneto's base…

"That's her." St. John Allerdyce said peering over Mystique's shoulder to see the computer. The photograph of a familiar 19 year old mutant illuminated the screen along with her newly added profile. Mica Griffin. "She's only been a student for a couple weeks, that's when I first saw her. What's your interest in her anyway?"

"Not just her." Erik Lehnsherr said, scanning the information on the profile. "Was she with anyone?"

"Just that Logan guy and the weather witch. If there was anyone else I didn't see them." Pyro replied. "What's this about?"

Magneto grinned. "You have no idea the importance of what you have stumbled across, do you? You don't know what this means." For only an instant he pondered to himself and then he said to Mystique, "Raven, will you please cross reference the last name Griffin?"

She nodded, and within moments the search brought up two results. One was Mica, the other was Jadyn. Once again Magneto spoke, "Thalia Jadyn Griffin. Age 21. Position: Teacher, Biology and Chemistry. Powers: Energy Manipulation. _Impressive_."

"They're the ones, aren't they, Erik?" Mystique turned to look at the older man.

"Indeed they are. I was about to give up hope they would return, but now that they have…" He paused, then ordered quietly, "Pyro, why don't you give Miss Mica Griffin a call."

"When sir?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, curiously. "What's the plan?"

"When I give the word. Meanwhile, you know what to do, Mystique."

The shape shifter smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Sorry everyone for the long period of no update. School got a hold of me and wouldn't let go. It slipped my mind. Also, I haven't had much time to hang out with my writing partner. This might put a damper on the story. While I can write a lot of this myself a lot of it relies on Angel. So I'll have to talk to her about it.

Well, hope ya liked this chapter. As an early warning it might be awhile before I get the next chapter up because of the school and friend issues.

Adieu, Adieu, Adieu ...

Apocalyptic Muse


End file.
